Diane Fisher
|gender = Female |hair = Blonde |relatives = Henry Fisher† (husband) Sal Fisher† (son) |age = 36 |born = 1948 |died = 1984 |causeofdeath = Undistinguished |livingapp = The Wretched (dream) |deadapp = Strange Neighbors (dream) The Bologna Incident (mentioned) }}Diane Fisher was the wife of Henry Fisher and mother of Sal Fisher prior to her death before the main story. Following her death, her husband and son moved from New Jersey to Nockfell for a fresh start. Appearance : Diane was depicted as a young and beautiful woman with a cheerful disposition in Sal's dreams of her. As he was quite young at the time her death, many details Sal remembers about her are quite ambiguous. She had shoulder length, sunny blonde hair and wore a chocolate-coloured dress with darker ballet flats. Her wedding ring is also seen on her left hand. : In the Strange Neighbors prologue, Diane was depicted wearing a hospital gown. Personality : Diane was shown to have been a very loving and selfless person. She was willing to indulge in her son's exploratory actions. Not much is shown of her true personality, and what is shown is biased and extremely vague as Sal was quite young when she passed away. Little tidbits revealed by Henry also lead to the same conclusion that Diane was a lovely lady and had a cheerful disposition to those around her. Biography : Not much is known about Diane's life prior to her death. All that is known that she married Henry Fisher and together they had a son, Sal Fisher. Her death alone is shrouded in uncertainty as it was claimed to have been a dog attack, however, her son maintains that someone killed her. Whatever the case was, she sadly passed away around the time of the attack that maimed her son. : Diane's husband and son would eventually move to the Addison Apartments in Nockfell after he sold their old house and lost his job. Strange Neighbors : Diane appears towards the end of the Episode's prologue. She is found in the Morgue by her son who approaches her bed. It is assumed she is dead at this point, as Sal had passed and entered her grave. The Wretched : She appears alive in the prologue of Episode Two. Diane is first seen calling out to Sal and telling him not to wander too far. He tells her that there's a dog he wanted to pat and asks if she could hear him. Diane tells him that he should wait until his father gets there, affirming that he should be there any minute. Sal persists that he wants to see the dog and pet it and this wears her down. She gives in and tells Sal to give her a second to get her purse. Sal exclaims in excitement and tells his mother that he'll wait over by the trees. As Sal walks right, this is the last glimpse given of Diane. The Bologna Incident : She is mentioned briefly when Sal finds a letter from her underneath his dad's bed. Sal that mentions he thought his dad had gotten rid of every picture of her, but, had obviously kept one. Her name is also the password to Henry's computer when Sal tries to log onto it. Trivia *Diane's role is similar to the roles of many mothers who have died and are described in fairy tales. As an example, Sal "mentions" her as the kindest and most gentle woman in the world. * At the beginning of Strange Neighbors, her corpse was shown with a strange wound on her scalp, possibly indicating a bite. **Her death may have been caused by a dog attack. **Another possibility is that she was attacked by a person, as Sal believes despite no eye-witness accounts or evidence. Gallery Strange Neighbors Diane SN 02.png|Diane's grave during Sal's dream Diane SN 03.png|Diane's corpse during Sal's dream The Wretched Diane TW 02.png|Young Sal and Diane during Sal's dream References Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Episode 1: Strange Neighbors Characters Category:Episode 2: The Wretched Characters